Crazy Naruto Shippuuden Rewrites
by FutileCola
Summary: Naruto episodes rewrotten. Warning:I can be very random sometimes DISCLAIMER: I own none of it.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto? I haven't seen you since the day when a huge rat came and beat you up. After that you went to go train with Dracula. It's been two years since then!" Sakura surprisingly realised as she spotted Naruto."So I see you made it out of there after spending two years with Dracula! Pretty inpresive. But can you get the bells away from the gingerbread man? Last time only Sakura and Sasuke got them..." "No fair! Tsunade ate the gingerbread man, then they just took the bells!" "Wait, I just got to go bake one! Oh yah, and Gaara became the Kazakage." Kakashi emotionesly said. "I'm gonna beat Gaara up! I was gonna be the Kazakage!" "But Naruto, you were going to become the hokage!" "Too bad, Sakura. I'm defiantley going to become Kazakage, you just watch me Gaara!"

**At The Meeting**

"Hey, Cheeserat, have you heard of an organization called Akatsuki? Well I sure haven't!" The leader of the meeting crazily laughed."The organization is made up of ten shinobi...Oh yah, I got a Bingo book! Kabuto gave it too me!" "No, he gave it too me, and that's way farther in the shippuudens!" Naruto madily threatend."Orochimaru used to be a member, but he quit so I took his spot!" the leader smiled at this, he had been a member for one month now."Then who else did they kick out?" "They kicked out Frakenstein. Anyways, Akatsuki wear black cloaks with red clouds on them. I ordered that if anyone had that, we keep them away from Kakuzu" "Why?" "Because he wants money, and if he cashes him in he'll get money, and we would be helping Kakuzu then!"

**At The Desert (Entering Into The Sand Village)**

"Hey, Deidara, are you sure one bag will be enough? The person you're fighting againts has fans, and those fans might attack you" "I'll be fine, because I'm wearing OFF." The two artists slowly (because of Sasori) towards the Village.

** Sakura and Naruto**

"How long does Kakashi want to keep us waiting?" moaned Sakura as her and Naruto waited. When all of a sudden, Kakashi appeared out of nowhere,"Uh oh, I am late. Well Gaara was mad he wasn't in the meeting so he just started beating me up. Let's begin!" Naruto went up and slapped the gingerbread man,"Noo, I just wanted to run awa-" Tsunade started eating the gingerbread man,"Man Tsunade, you got to stop doing that! Oh well since there's no gingerbread man (even though we didn't even begin) you guys are just going to try getting the bells from me! You have until morning"

** At The Desert (Again)**

Deidara and Sasori slowly (as usual) started coming, then the gaurds noticed them."Yuura, do you remember who I am?" "Are you Darth Vader? If you are, go away. I getting very annoyed of you saying,'I am your father'" "Um, okay...I'm Sasori..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Here I go!" Naruto yelled as he threw some shurikens at Kakashi. Kakashi dodged and grabbed Naruto, so that he couldn't move."I didn't even say start yet, you got to listen, geesh. Well lets begin! Ready, START!" Kakashi yelled into Naruto's ear, and dissapeared."Ow, that hurt! Oh ya, my lines; Um....Aw shucks, I've been tricked! I knew Dracula wasn't that good at teaching."

**At The Sand Village**

Meanwhile, Deidara and Sasori walked into the Sand Village."Aw shucks, I told you we should of had guards guarding the main enterance!" Gaara, the Kazakage said."Can we have some doom music, I mean we're entering the Sand Village, un" "Fine Deidara, but I get to choose it, because last time you choose it it was the 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory' theme song." "Look, I made a bird, un! One point for me, oh yah, in your face, un!" Deidara laughed as his bird started to fly,"Hey, wait up for me, you evil bird, un." Deidara yelled as his bird started flying off, and he barily made it."Ah, I'm blind, my hair is in the way, un!"

**Sakura And Naruto's Training**

"Right, above, left, behind? Then I guess he's below!" Sakura screamed the last word out as she smashed the ground."Way to go Sakure, do you know how much that will cost to fix?!" "Kakuzu, get out of here. You're supposed to be with the Akatsuki." Naruto scowled. "Oh yah, I found you, Kakashi-sensei!"


End file.
